It has heretofore been well known to provide a commercial kit for use in wrapping a gift, which includes a gift card for placement inside the gift package, a quantity of colorful wrapping paper for wrapping the outside of the package, and an ornamental ribbon for attachment to the outside of the package.
Such kits are commonly sold with the paper being folded to about an 81/2 by 11 inch size, and with the paper and gift card being placed inside a transparent plastic envelope. Then a folded cardboard header is placed over the otherwise open end of the envelope to close it, the sides of the header are secured to each other and/or to the envelope in order to keep it closed, and the ribbon is then attached on an outer surface of the header.